Crazy 4 U
by xXpowerUPXx
Summary: What will happen when Ally Dawson meet the guy in her dreams? Will sparks fly? Will her best friend, Dallas, who has a crush on her, tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a backup for my Crazy 4 U series on YouTube (NATandALEXfan).**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally in any way.**

* * *

School...

Ally: (putting her books in her locker)  
Austin: (closes her locker and leans  
against the locker with one arm and looks  
at Ally's eyes)  
Ally: (blushes like mad) H-hi.. (covers her  
face with her books)  
Austin: (brought her books down, cups  
her face and gave her a soft, loving and  
gentle kiss on the lips)  
Ally: (kisses back)

Trish: Ally!  
Ally: (woke up) Aaahhh! (falls out of bed)  
Trish: Oops.. Sorry Ally.  
Ally: What time is it?  
Trish: It's 7:30a.m. Hurry up or we'll miss  
the bus.  
Ally: Fine.  
Trish: Good. Anyways, what's with all the  
kissy faces you were making in your  
sleep? Let me guess, Dallas.  
Ally: No, Trish. You know I don't like  
Dallas like that.  
Trish: Then who was it?  
Ally: I'm not so sure..

Later.. on the bus..

Dallas: Girls. (smiles)  
Ally: Hi Dallas.  
Trish: Hey Dallas.  
Dallas: (sat behind Ally) So, Ally..  
Ally: Yeah?  
Dallas: You're going to the Miami mall  
later after school, right?  
Ally: Yeah, why?  
Dallas: You wanna ride?  
Ally: When did you get your driver's  
license? Or a car?  
Dallas: I got them on Saturday. So?  
Ally: Sure. Thanks, Dallas.

At school..

Ally: (went out of the bus) Hey Trish?  
Trish: Yeah?  
Ally: Have you seen that bike before?  
Trish: The bicycles?  
Ally: No. I mean the motor bike. (points)  
That one!  
Trish: No. Maybe he's a new guy.

Lunch..

Ally: (carrying a tray) Hey Trish, there's  
an empty spot.

Before Ally could sit, some guy in black  
leather jacket took her place.

Ally: Excuse me?

The guy had his earpiece on and he was  
playing loud music, then Ally's biology  
classmate, Dez sat on the same table.

Ally: Dez!  
Dez: Do I know you?  
Ally: I'm Ally Dawson, from biology?  
Dez: Oh, hi Ally.  
Ally: Your friend here is on my seat. I saw  
the table first.  
Dez: Oh, sorry. Austin. Austin!  
Austin: (took off one side of the earpiece  
from his ear) What?!  
Dez: Someone booked this table already.  
We have to move.  
Austin: What if I don't want to?  
Dez: Well, she's right behind you.  
Austin: (got up and turns around and saw  
Ally) Hi.. I'm sorry. I didn't know this seat was taken.  
Ally: (eyes widen)  
Austin: Let's go, Dez.  
Ally: Wait, you guys could join us, I mean,  
if you want.  
Austin: You sure? I wouldn't want to  
cause any trouble.  
Ally: No trouble. (sat down with Trish)  
So, Austin, right?  
Austin: Yes, ma'am. Austin Moon.  
Ally: (chuckles) I'm Ally. Ally Dawson. You're new around here, aren't you?  
Austin: Yeah, I am.  
Ally: And you own that motor bike parked  
outside?  
Austin: Yeah. Ever ride on one before?  
Ally: No, but I'm sure as hell I want to.  
Austin: (smiles) Alright. You, me, after  
school.  
Ally: (blushes) Ok..  
Austin: Awesome! Later, Dawson. (took his  
books and left with Dez)  
Trish: What just happened?  
Ally: I'm not sure.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally in any way.**

* * *

After school..

Austin: Hey Dawson, you ready to go?  
Ally: Huh? Oh, yeah.  
Austin: (gave her a helmet and chuckles)  
You okay?  
Ally: Yeah.. I think so. (wore the helmet,  
about to get on the bike)  
Austin: (stops her) Whoa.. Are you sure?  
Ally: Positive.  
Austin: Okay..  
Ally: (got on and puts her arms around  
Austin's stomach)  
Austin: Hang on tight, Dawson. (starts the  
engine and drives off)

Dallas: Hey Trish, have you seen Ally?  
Trish: Oh, she left.  
Dallas: Left? What do you mean she left?  
Trish: Well, she just.. left.  
Dallas: With who?  
Trish: The new guy, Austin. Hey, since Ally  
isn't here, could you drive me to the  
mall?  
Dallas: (chuckles) Sure.

At the Miami Mall..

Austin: (parks the bike)  
Ally: (got off, took the helmet off and  
gave it back to Austin) Thanks for the  
ride. It was a rush!  
Austin: (took off his helmet) Anytime, Dawson. (Smiles)  
Ally: Alright.. Bye.  
Austin: (wore his helmet and drove off)

Sonic Boom...

Ally: Hi dad.  
Lester: Oh good, you're here. Could you manage the store?  
Ally: Alright.  
Lester: (went up)  
Austin: Excuse me, Miss?  
Ally: (turns around) Austin?  
Austin: Dawson? You work here?  
Ally: Yeah.  
Austin: Oh, cool.  
Ally: Anyways, what do you need?  
Austin: Um.. Do you have a studio here I could use?  
Ally: No, sorry.  
Austin: Nah, it's cool. I'll go some place else. Later, Dawson. (winks and left)  
Dallas: Hey, Ally? (Walks in) Who was that?  
Ally: Oh, he's the new guy, Austin. (Saw Dallas's face) Oh my god! I'm so SO sorry, Dallas. I totally forgot! I'm so sorry.  
Dallas: It's fine. Next time then. Anyways, I gotta get going. See you later, Ally. (Walks away)  
Ally: (sigh) What am I gonna do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

8:30p.m...

Ally: (locks the store's door and walks out the building)  
Dallas: (saw Ally and stops his car) Hey, Ally! (Smiles)  
Ally: Hi Dallas. (Smiles)  
Dallas: Can I take you home?  
Ally: I don't know..  
Dallas: C'mon. You can trust me.  
Ally: No, it's not that.. I prefer walking home.

Then Austin drove his bike and stopped in front of Dallas' car. Dallas then honked his horn. Austin got off the bike, took off his helmet and walked towards Ally.

Austin: What up, Dawson?  
Ally: Austin, what are you doing here?  
Austin: Well, it's not safe for a pretty girl like you to be walking alone at night.  
Ally: You think I'm pretty? (blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear)  
Austin: You're beautiful. (Smiles)  
Ally: (blushes like mad)  
Austin: Let me take you home.  
Ally: Ok.. (smiles)  
Austin: (smiles, helps her wear her helmet, wore his own helmet and got on his bike)  
Ally: (holds onto him)

Then Austin drives off, leaving Dallas speechless and really pissed off.

Next day..

Dallas: Hey Trish, have you seen Ally? Didn't see her come down the bus.  
Trish: She left home early to help her dad with the store but she'll be here soon.

Then Austin drove his bike closer with Ally behind him. He parks it and took of his helmet. Ally took off her helmet and got off the bike followed by Austin.

Ally: Thanks for the ride.  
Austin: Anytime, Dawson. (Took her hand and kissed it before giving her a warm and sweet smile and then walked away)  
Trish: What was that about?  
Ally: Huh? Oh nothing. Austin just happens to be there.  
Trish: Uh-huh.. I heard you blew off Dallas again.  
Ally: (walks to her locker) I know, I feel awful but on the other hand, I feel happy and excited. Austin's so cool. He's sweet, kind and not to mention hot. He's just.. wow.  
Austin: Talking about me?  
Ally: Austin! Hi.  
Austin: Sup Dawson. Sup.. Dawson's friend.  
Trish: I have a name and it's Trish. And her name's Ally, not Dawson.  
Austin: Okay.. So, Ally.. (Looks at Trish)  
Trish: (glares at him)  
Austin: (chuckles) Wanna hang out after school?  
Ally: Sorry, I have to work.  
Austin: Okay, how about tonight? After work? We could go check a movie or something.  
Ally: Well..  
Austin: Okay, how about this? You, me, the Miami Beach, 6:00㏘.  
Ally: Okay..  
Austin: Cool. It's a date. (Kisses her cheek and left)  
Trish: What just happened?  
Ally: He just ask me out..  
Trish: Really?  
Ally: He's so.. wow.. (sighs and smiles)  
Trish: (rolls her eyes and dragged Ally to class)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

After school..

Dallas: (honk his horn) Hey ladies. Need a ride?  
Trish: Sure. I call shotgun! (Got in)  
Ally: (looks around)  
Dallas: Ally? You coming?  
Ally: Yeah, in a minute. (Saw Austin and smiles)  
Austin: (wore his shades, looks around then walks to his bike)  
Ally: (smile fades)  
Dallas: Ally!  
Ally: Huh?  
Dallas: You okay?  
Ally: Yeah.. (Went in the car)

Miami Mall..

Ally: (got out of the car with Trish) Thanks for the ride, Dallas.  
Dallas: You girls go on ahead. I'm gonna park the car.  
Ally: See you soon. (Walks away)

Sonic Boom..

Trish: So..?  
Ally: So?  
Trish: What's up with you and Austin?  
Ally: (smiles) I'm falling for him. He's just.. different.  
Trish: What about Dallas?  
Ally: What about Dallas?  
Dallas: (walks in but stopped)  
Trish: Don't you like him? He's been crushing on you since the 5th grade.  
Ally: Trish, you know I don't like Dallas like that. He's like my brother.  
Dallas: (face fell)  
Trish: But..  
Ally: Trish.. I really don't want to talk about it.  
Dallas: (walks away and bumps into Austin)

Austin: (took of his shades) Watch it! Oh.. Sup Jones.  
Dallas: Okay, first of all, the name's Dallas and second of all, you better stay away from Ally if you want to keep that pretty little face of yours. (Walks away)  
Austin: Okay.. (wore his shades and walked into Sonic Boom)

Sonic Boom..

Ally: (went down from the practice room) A-Austin?  
Austin: (took of his shades) Hey Dawson.  
Ally: What are you doing here?  
Austin: I'm here to see you. (Smiles)  
Ally: Aw.. That's so sweet.  
Austin: Thanks.  
Dez: (walks in) Sup, Austin?  
Austin: Hey Dez.  
Dez: It's Ally, right?  
Ally: Yeah. Hi. I'm gonna go back to work. If you guys need anything, I'm here. (Walks back to the counter)  
Austin: (follows her)  
Ally: (turns around and jumps) Austin! You scared me!  
Austin: (reach out and lean against the counter, trapping Ally) What's going on with you, Dawson?  
Ally: (blushes) What do you mean?  
Austin: (leans closer) I didn't see you the whole day. What happened to you?  
Ally: ...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.

Previously...

Austin: What happened to you?  
Ally: ...

Episode 5..

Austin: Well, Dawson?  
Ally: I..  
Austin: (leans in)  
Lester: Ally! I'm going to a convention today. Take care of the store. Bye! (Left)  
Ally: (moves away) I.. I gotta go. I'm sorry. (Walks out and walks behind the counter) Hi. How may I help you? (Helps out a customer)  
Austin: (walks away)  
Ally: Austin, we're still on for later, right? (Smiles)  
Austin: (stops and turns his head and smiles) Yeah, definitely. See you then. (Left)  
Ally: (smile fades)  
Austin: (ran in) Almost forgot.  
Ally: What?  
Austin: (took his jacket and gave her a peck on the cheeks and ran away)  
Ally: (touches her kissed cheek and smiles and blush insanely)

5:30㏘...

Dallas: (walks in) What did he want?  
Ally: Huh? Who?  
Dallas: That Austin guy! I saw him come over a while ago.  
Ally: What do you have against him? What did Austin ever do to you? (walks to the counter)  
Dallas: He took you away from me.  
Ally: (turns around) Oh, Dallas.. I..  
Dallas: (moves closer) I know, you don't feel the same but how would you know if you never took a chance?  
Ally: Dallas.. I..  
Dallas: (Cuts her off, cups her face and kisses her)  
Ally: (pushes him off) What the hell's wrong with you?!  
Dallas: Just wanted a chance.  
Ally: I think you should leave. (Walks away)  
Dallas: (grabs her wrist) I'm not going anywhere!

Then Dallas was ripped away from Ally. Dallas looked up and saw Austin.

Austin: You better do as she says, Jones.  
Ally: Austin! (Hugs him)  
Austin: (pulls away and took her hand) C'mon, Dawson. Let's go.  
Dallas: (got up) HEY! I'm not done with you!  
Austin: Well, I am. C'mon, Dawson.  
Dallas: (rushed towards them)

Then Dez came out of nowhere and accidentally knocked Dallas unconscious by swing his bat on his shoulder when he turned and faced Austin and Ally.

Dez: (spun around) Aw man.. (raise his hands up in defence and lied) I didn't do it!  
Ally: (smiles) Dez!  
Austin: Thanks, man! (To Ally) Let's get out of here. (Walks out hand-in-hand with Ally)  
Dez: (looks around) What just happened?  
Dallas: (got up)  
Dez: Oh well. (Swings his bat again and walks out)  
Dallas: (falls foreward)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Miami Beach..

Austin: (walks hand-in-hand with Ally) Hey Dawson?  
Ally: Yes, Austin?  
Austin: What happened back there with you and Jones?  
Ally: It's a long story.  
Austin: I have time. (Smiles slightly)  
Ally: Well, okay. You see, Dallas has been crushing on me ever since I met him in 5th grade. He gave me flowers, love letters and all kinds of other stuff. He's really sweet but I only think if him as a friend. If it was more than a friend, he would be like my brother. Anyways.. He's been trying so hard to get me a ride to the mall after school and when he did, I kept blowing him off.  
Austin: Why would you? Blow him off like that.  
Ally: Because.. I was with you.  
Austin: Ally, he's one of your best friends and I'm just a stranger.  
Ally: No, you're more than just a stranger.  
Austin: I am?  
Ally: Austin.. Before I met you, I dreamt about you.  
Austin: What kind of dream? (Raise an eyebrow and grins)  
Ally: Let's just say it was an amazing dream and leave it at that.  
Austin: Huh.. Well, it's 6:30㏘.. The sun set's starting. (Looks at the sun set)  
Ally: (took Austin's hand and watched it with him)

8:00p.m...

Ally: I'll just go lock up the store.  
Austin: I'll go with you.  
Ally: No, you don't have to..  
Austin: I want to.  
Ally: Okay.. (went to the store and locks the door) All set.

8:30p.m... Ally's house...

Austin: (walks Ally to the door)  
Ally: I had a great time today, even after what happened.  
Austin: (laughs slightly) Yeah..  
Ally: (smiles) Thank you, Austin.  
Austin: (smiles) You're welcome, Ally.  
Ally: You called me "Ally".. (smiles slightl  
Austin: (chuckles) Well, that IS your name, isn't it?  
Ally: Yeah, but you usually to call me "Dawson".. You know, that was one of the things I liked about you. It's means you're different.  
Austin: (smiles) My apologies, Dawson. It won't happen again. (Bows)  
Ally: (giggles) Goodnight, Austin.  
Austin: (chuckles and got up)  
Ally: (about to open the door)  
Austin: Um, Dawson?  
Ally: (turns around) Yeah?  
Austin: Would I see you tomorrow? (Smiles)  
Ally: (Smiles and bit her lip) Definately. Goodnight, Austin. (Went in and blew him a kiss)  
Austin: (smiles) Goodnight, Dawson. (Left)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Home.. 6:30p.m..

Ally: (getting ready for school, felt her phone vibrate and picks it up) Hello?  
Austin: Hey beautiful.  
Ally: (smiles) Hey you. (Giggles)  
Austin: So, you got plans today?  
Ally: Not that I know off. Why?  
Austin: Oh, nothing. I was just wondering of you wanna catch a movie with me.  
Ally: I'll check my schedule.  
Austin: (chuckles) Hey, you need a ride today?  
Ally: No, thanks. I'm taking the bus.  
Austin: You sure?  
Ally: Yeah. I gotta go. Bye. (Hangs up)

In the bus..

Ally: (looks at the window)  
Trish: Look who came to join the bus, Ms Ally Dawson.  
Ally: I'm sorry, Trish. I feel awful for ignoring you yesterday.  
Trish: (sat beside her) It's alright. I understand.  
Ally: Thank you. (Smiles) I..  
Dallas: Ladies.  
Ally: (smile fades) Dallas..  
Dallas: Listen, Ally, I came to apologize for yesterday. I never thought I'd ever be a jerk, especially to you. So I'm sorry. I have no right to judge you on whoever you like. I know that now.  
Ally: I forgive you, Dallas.  
Dallas: Good. So, friends?  
Ally: Friends. (Smiles)

At school..

Ally: (putting her books in her locker)  
Austin: Sup, Dawson. (Leans against the locker)  
Ally: Austin! Hi..  
Austin: You don't seem happy to see me. Did something happen?  
Ally: No, nothing happened. I just.. the more time I spent with you, the lesser time I spent with my friends.  
Austin: Oh, is that all? No problem.  
Ally: But I..  
Austin: Say no more. I'll get out of your hair.  
Ally: Are you mad?  
Austin: Nah. Have fun with your friends, Ally. (Left with hands in his pockets while a teardrop fell)  
Ally: (closes her locker and walks away)

During lunch, Ally, Trish and Dallas sat at their usual place while Austin and Dez sat on a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

Austin was listening to loud music on his iPod and not caring of a word his friend says. He just sat there and thought of Ally. Ally, on the other side, was chattering with her best friends, laughing and having a good time.

Dez: Austin.  
Austin: (no response)  
Dez: (saw him looking at Ally and claps in front of his face)  
Austin: (took off his earpieces, looks at Dez confusely) Huh? What?  
Dez: Let me guess.. Ally?  
Austin: (sarcasticly) What gave it away?  
Dez: Dude, why don't you talk to her?  
Austin: I can't. I told her that I didn't mind her spending time with her friends and I don't but I just miss her.  
Dez: Dude, you only went on a date once.  
Austin: I know but.. You don't get it, Dez. I think.. I'm falling for her.  
Dez: Isn't that a good thing?  
Austin: Yeah but I can't stop thinking about her.  
Dez: Why don't you tell her?  
Austin: I don't know, Dez.  
Dez: Alright. Whatever. (Got up) See you in class. (Walks away)  
Austin: Dez, don't leave me here! (got up, chase after him but bumps into Ally)  
Ally: Austin, hi. (Smiles)  
Austin: Hi. (Smiles)  
Ally: So..  
Austin: Well, I have to get to class. Bye. (kisses her cheek and walks away)  
Dallas: Well, that was awkward.  
Ally: Yeah.. Let's just get to class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

After school..

Ally: Hey Trish? Have you seen Austin?  
Trish: No. Maybe he left early.  
Ally: He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye or meeting me.  
Trish: He looked like he was in a hurry during lunch.  
Ally: (looks around)  
Dallas: C'mon, ride with us.  
Ally: (gave up) Okay..

In the midst of walking to the carpark, Ally saw a red porche stopped near the school, and she didn't believe who was driving it. It was Austin. Ally then walked to him.

Ally: Nice ride. What happened to your bike?  
Austin: Let's just say that it wasn't mine to begin with. The bike belongs to my brother who came with me here. He lent it to me while my baby's in the repair shop.  
Ally: Baby? (Chuckles)  
Austin: Yeah, my porche. This is my REAL ride. Wanna come with?  
Ally: Can I really?  
Austin: It's up to you, Dawson. To be honest, I wanted to give you a ride in my car to school but you decided to take the bus.  
Ally: Alright then. Hey, what happened to you during lunch? You seemed to be in a hurry.  
Austin: I didn't want to ruin your time with your friends.  
Ally: Aww.. That's so sweet!  
Austin: Well, I am Austin Moon after all. (chuckles) Hop in.  
Ally: (went it) See you guys at the mall.  
Trish & Dallas: (waves)  
Austin: (drives off)

Miami Mall..

Austin dropped Ally off at the entrance, then walked her to the Sonic Boom after parking the car.

Austin: Hey Ally?  
Ally: Yeah?  
Austin: What do you think of me?  
Ally: Bye, Austin. (Smiles, walks inside the Sonic Boom)  
Austin: (follows her, grabs her hand) Not so fast, missy. (Spun her around and held her) I missed you, you know that.  
Ally: (smiles) I know, Austin. I know. (Moves away)  
Austin: (pulls her closer) You're not going anywhere.  
Ally: Too bad. I have to work. Bye. (Left)  
Austin: (chuckles) Bye. See you later.  
Ally: (giggles and winks, blew him a kiss and walks away)  
Austin: (watches her walk away) Damn..


	9. Chapter 9

**Special YouTube Guest: R5andauslly as Carter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Sonic Boom...

Girl: (walks in and looks around) No way.. Austin?  
Austin: (turns around) Carter? (walks to her and hugs her)  
Carter: (pulls away) What a coincidence meeting you here!  
Austin: I know. I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? What are you doing in Miami?  
Carter: Well, I'm doing good. I just transferred to Miami High.  
Austin: No way. I go to Miami High.  
Carter: Cool! At least I know one person there.  
Austin: Yeah. Hey, I want you to meet somebody. (Walks towards Ally)  
Ally: Austin, hi. I thought you left.  
Austin: Ally, I want you to meet my old friend, Carter.  
Ally: Oh, where is he?  
Carter: Um.. She.. (steps foreward)  
Ally: Carter's a girl? (Looks at Austin)  
Austin: Yeah, Carter's girl.  
Ally: Austin, a word. (To Carter) Excuse me. (Walks away with Austin)

Ally: (hits him) You have a friend, who is girl, and you didn't tell me about it?  
Austin: Ow! (Rubs his arms) It never occured to me, okay? And what are you complaining about? I see you hang out with Dallas all the time and I'm not complaining!  
Ally: Well, I.. (hits him) It's different and you know it.  
Austin: Is it? You hang around Dallas, a guy who loves you, and you have the guts to be jealous of Carter, who has no feelings, whatsoever, towards me. How do you think I feel when I see you guys having fun? You know what, I'll see you later. (Walks away) C'mon, Carter.  
Carter: Am I missing something?  
Austin: No, it's nothing. Let's just go. (Left with Carter)  
Ally: (tears trickled down her face and she ran up to the practice room)

Later..

Carter: It's really nice to see you again, Austin.  
Austin: Yeah.. You too.  
Dallas: Austin? (walks towards him with Trish)  
Austin: Oh.. Hey Dallas. Trish.  
Dallas: Um.. Who's this?  
Austin: Oh, this is Carter. A friend back home.  
Trish: Does Ally know about this?  
Austin: She knows. Why?  
Dallas: How could you?  
Austin: What did I do?  
Dallas: How could you cheat on Ally like that? With her knowing?  
Austin: Cheat on her? Whoa! I would never cheat on her!  
Dallas: Then what do you explain this?!  
Austin: She's just a friend from California! She just moved into town and I'm JUST showing her around!  
Trish: So, you're not cheating on Ally.  
Austin: Of course not! I love her! (covers his mouth)  
Trish & Dallas: (shocked)  
Austin: (removes his hand) Oh no..


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you guys are gonna hate me for this..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Previously...

Trish: So, you're not cheating on Ally.

Austin: Of course not! I love her! (covers his mouth)

Trish & Dallas: (shocked)

Austin: (removes his hand) Oh no..

Episode 10..

Trish: No way! You love Ally!

Austin: What? Pfft.. I never said that.

Carter: Yeah.. You kinda did.

Austin: Carter!

Carter: I know. Not helping. Tell you what, I'll catch you later. Nice to meet you guys. (Skates away on her board)

Trish: Okay, she's gone. We can talk now.

Austin: What does Carter have to do with anything?

Dallas: Austin.. We know..

Austin: Oh..

Trish: Did you tell Ally?

Austin: I was going to but.. I.. (sighs) I have to go.. I'll be back.

Austin ran towards Sonic Boom only to find it closed. He ran to his car and drove to Ally's house.

Lester: (opens the door) Oh.. It's you.. What do you want?

Austin: I need to talk to Ally. Is she home?

Lester: (lied) No.

Austin: (suspicious) You hesitated. Which means.. You're lying.

Lester: No, I'm not! Now please.. Get lost! (slams the door)

Austin: Please Mr Dawson! (hits the door then ran to her balcony and climbed up and knocks on the glass window) Hey Dawson.  
Ally: (crawled up into a ball) Go away!

Austin: (opens the window and went in) Ally.. Please..

Ally: No! Just.. Just leave me alone.

Austin: Ally.. (moves closer)

Ally: (snapped) No! I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you and I don't want to be with you! We're done, Austin! You hear me?! Done!

Austin: (heartbroken) Okay.. I'll just.. go.. (turns around then turn back) Hey Dawson?

Ally: What?

Austin: (went up to her and kisses her)

Ally: (surprised)

Austin: (pulls away) I never thought our first kiss would be our last... I love you, Dawson and.. I'm sorry. (Jumps out of the window, to the balcony and jumps off of it)

Ally: (burst into tears and fell to her knees)

The next few days, Ally hasn't seen Austin at all. She finally came out of hiding and talked to her friends.

Ally: Hey guys.

Trish: Hey Ally.

Ally: Have you seen Austin?

Trish: No.

Ally: Do you know where he went?

Trish: Oh.. He..

Dallas: (cuts her off) Trish!

Trish: (looks at him)

Dallas: (shook his head)

Trish: (looks back) He didn't tell you, did he?

Ally: Tell me what? What's going on?

Trish: Austin.. He..

Ally: (eyes widen) What..? (teardrop fell)

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Previously..

Trish: (looks back) He didn't tell you, did he?

Ally: Tell me what? What's going on?

Trish: Austin.. He..

Ally: (eyes widen) What..? (teardrop fell)

Episode 11...

Trish: Austin.. He.. He's gone.

Ally: (eyes widen) What..? (Teardrop fell)

Trish: He went back to California.

Ally: No.. (fell to her knees and began to sob)

Trish: What happened between you and Austin?

Ally: We broke up..

Trish: I'm so sorry.

Dallas: We're here for you, Ally. All the way.

Ally: (sobs)

Dallas: (bent down and held her)

Ally: (cries on his shoulder)

Dallas: We'll never leave you like Austin did.

Ally: Austin.. (cries harder)

Carter: Ally! (ran to her)

Ally: You.. (got up, stops crying and snapped) You did this! You're the reason why Austin left!

Carter: Hey, don't blame it on me! I didn't do anything! I'm JUST his FRIEND! Besides, I have a boyfriend.

Ally: Oh.. Sorry.. God, I feel so stupid right now.  
Carter: Yeah, you are.

Ally: (sarcasticly) Gee, thanks. That helped.

Carter: Hey, don't beat yourself up to much. Austin just went back for a couple of days.

Ally: What are you saying?

Carter: I'm saying that.. Austin wouldn't leave just like that when he grown attached to someone. He probably just went to visit his family.

Ally: And you know this, how?

Carter: I'm his best friend. I can totally read him like a book. Not saying that I'd want to read him. That'd be weird.

Ally: (chuckles)

Carter: (pats her shoulder) Everything's gonna be alright. Trust me. (Smiles)

Ally: Thanks, Carter.

Carter: No problem. Hey, gotta run. Laters. (Skates away)

Ally: (smiles)

Austin: Seems like you made a new friend.

Ally: Austin? (Turns around and smiles wider)

Austin: (walks towards her and brought her closer) Missed me, Dawson?

Ally: (smiles and hugs him) Don't ever leave me again, okay? Promise me that.

Austin: I promise. (Smiles and kisses her forehead and hugs back)

Trish: Looks like there is a happy ending for everyone.

Dallas: Not everyone. (Looks down)

Trish: (puts her hand on his shoulder)

Ally: (pulls away) I'm gonna head to the ladies room. Be back in a bit. (walks away)

Austin: (watches her leave)

Carter: (walks up to him)

Austin: Thanks, Carter. I owe you big time.

Carter: I don't get it... Why lie to her?

Austin: She doesn't need to know.

Carter: But... She has a right to know.

Austin: No... It'll only break her heart.. (walks away)

Carter: (watches him walk away and skated in a different direction)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Sonic Boom..

Austin: (walks in) Hey beautiful. (Winks and smiles)

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: (sat on the counter) So, how's my girlfriend doing?

Ally: Austin, I'm not your girlfriend. We broke up, remember?

Austin: (jumps off and pins her) Don't think I'd let you go that easily. (Whispers in her ear) I still love you, Dawson. (Pulls away and smiles) I have to get going. Dez and Carter's waiting for me at the food court. (Kisses her cheek)

Ally: Carter.. Of course.

Austin: (held her shoulders) Hey, nothing's going on between me and Carter. I promise. Okay. Come here. (Hugs her) How about afterwards, I pick you up from work and then we'll go to the beach. How's that?

Ally: (pulls away) I'd like that.

Austin: Good. I love you.

Ally: Love you too.

Austin: (smiles) I knew it. (Kisses her cheek) Later, Dawson! (left)

Ally: (giggles)

Dallas: (Walks in) Hey Ally.

Ally: Dallas! Hi. What brings you here?

Dallas: Wanna hang out this Saturday?

Ally: Um, sure. What do have in mind?

Dallas: Movie. And lunch. Trish is gonna be there. Just us three amigos. What do you say?

Ally: Sure. (Smiles)

Dallas: Great. Movie starts at 3. See you then. (Smiles and left)

Later..  
At the food court..

Dallas: (walks by then saw Austin and hid behind a bush)

Austin: (puts a musical note necklace around Carter's neck) What do you think?

Carter: (looks at him and smiles) It's beautiful.

Austin: (smiles) I'm glad you like it.

Carter: You're an awesome boyfriend.

Austin: I know. (turn her around and held her shoulders)

Dallas: Oh no.. (left)

Carter: (looks back at the mirror) Ally's gonna love it.

Austin: (took the necklace off of her) Wrap this up please. (to Carter) I hope she does.

Meanwhile..

Dallas: Ally!

Ally: Sup, Dallas?

Dallas: Are you and Austin back together?

Ally: Technically, I broke up with him but..

Dallas: Just answer the question!

Ally: Okay.. Yeah, we are. Why?

Dallas: I just saw Austin with Carter. She said he's an awesome boyfriend.

Ally: Austin lied to me?

Austin: (walks in) Hey guys.

Ally & Dallas: (looks at him)

Austin: What's going on?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Previously..

Ally: Austin lied to me?

Austin: (walks in) Hey guys.

Ally & Dallas: (looks at him)

Austin: What's going on?

_Episode 13..._

Austin: What's going on here?

Ally: How could you? (ran out of the store)

Austin: Ally? Dallas, what happened?

Dallas: You happened!

Austin: What?

Dallas: You lied to Ally, you two-timing jerk!

Austin: What? Dallas, I told you before! I love Ally! I would never do anything to hurt her!

Dallas: That's what they all say.

Austin: What? What are you talking about?

Dallas: I saw you with Carter just now. You basically had your hands all over her. I even heard she say that "you're an awesome boyfriend."

Austin: What? Oh no..

Outside..

Dez: Austin? You here, buddy? (About to walk in)

Austin: (ran out) ALLY!

Dez: (spun around and looks at him) Austin?

Dallas: Austin! (shoves Dez away and ran after him)

Dez: (fell down) Hey! (got up and pouts) That hurt..

Food court..

Trish: Ally, forget about him.

Ally: I can't.. He broke my heart twice.. Yet.. I still love him..

Austin: (ran to them) Ally, let me explain!

Ally: Go away, Austin. Leave me alone. (Got up)

Austin: Ally.. It's not what you think!

Ally: Then what is it?

Austin: I..

Ally: I thought so.. (left)

Trish: (got up and follows Ally)

Dallas: (went to him)

Austin: It's all your fault!

Dallas: Why is it suddenly my fault?! You're the one who couldn't keep your hands off of Carter!

Austin: There's NOTHING going on between us!

Dallas: Then explain the musical note necklace you bought her!

Austin: Is this what this is about? You ruined my relationship with Ally because of a necklace?!

Dallas: Well.. Technically, yes.. but..

Austin: Dude! It was a gift! A gift for Ally's birthday!

Dallas: What?

Austin: (sighs) I wanted to give her something special for her birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise but now you know. And because of that, Ally's never gonna forgive me. (Walks away)

Dallas: What have I done?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's house..

Austin: (packing his stuff)

Austin's brother: Going somewhere?

Austin: (turns around) Hey Jason. Yeah.. I'm going back to California.

Jason: You're not visiting again, are you?

Austin: (lied) Actually, I am. I'll just be visiting longer.

Jason: Dude, you're a horrible liar.

Austin: (sighs) I know.

Jason: Is this about that girl?

Austin: Yeah.. Man.. I'm crazy about her. She's all I ever think about.

Jason: Then why leave?

Austin: We got into a fight again.

Jason: Austin.. You can't leave everytime you guys fight. You can't run forever. (Puts his hand on Austin's shoulder) It's time to man up. No more running.

Austin: (looks at his brother)

Jason: Now, tell me what's on your mind?

Austin: ...

Meanwhile..

Dallas: Ally?

Ally: Go away!

Dallas: Als.. I'm your friend. I just want to help!

Ally: I don't want your help!

Carter: (walks in) But you _NEED_ our help.

Ally: Carter..

Trish: (walks in)

Ally: Trish? You brought her here?

Dallas: I asked her too.

Ally: Why?

Carter: You need to know the truth.

Ally: What truth?

Carter: Me and Austin aren't together.

Ally: ...

Carter: Dallas misunderstood. We weren't all over each other. Yeah, I said that he was an awesome boyfriend but I meant that he's _YOUR_ awesome boyfriend. He cares so much about you.

Ally: I find that hard to believe.

Carter: (gave her the necklace) He wanted you to have this on your birthday.

Ally: (took the necklace) It's beautiful.. It must have cost him a fortune.

Carter: It did but it was all worth it.

Ally: (gave it back) I can't accept this. It's too much.

Carter: Fine.

Ally: Carter, there's something else, isn't there?

Carter: Austin... He's...

Ally: What? He's what?

Carter: He's gonna kill me if I told you.

Ally: What is it?

Carter: (took a deep breath) Austin has this condition.

Ally: What sort of condition?

Carter: A type of condition that requires him to go to the hospital every now and then.

Trish: Spit it out already!

Ally: Trish!

Carter: No, I deserved that. He could die any moment now. Right now, he's on his way to California to check with his doctor.

Ally: Dallas, give me a ride. NOW!

Dallas: No.

Ally: What?

Dallas: I said no.

Ally: Why the hell not?

Dallas: ...

* * *

**The reason why I never specify what type of condition is because I don't know any and I didn't want to insult anyone with what I wrote.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Previously..

Carter: He could die any moment now. Right now, he's on his way to California to check with his doctor.

Ally: Dallas, give me a ride. NOW!

Dallas: No.

Ally: What?

Dallas: I said no.

Ally: Why the hell not?

Dallas: ...

_Episode 15.._

Dallas: Well, he's a heartbreaker and you shouldn't give him another chance to break your heart again.

Ally: That's sweet of you, Dallas but I don't want to lose him.

Dallas: Can't you see that I'm trying to help you? You know that I love you and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you and yet you are willing to go after a guy, who would be dead anytime now?

Ally: No.. Stop.. We've talked about this. If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will. (walks away)

Dallas: Ally.. (sighs)

Later..

Ally: Dez! Can't you drive any faster?

Dez: Hey, I'm driving as fast as I can!

Ally: Ugh!

Airport..

Ally: (looks at the board) His flight just left. We're too late. (Face fell)

Dez: (hugs her)

Ally: (sighs)

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Austin! (pulls away and turns around)

Austin: (moves closer)

Ally: (moves closer and smiles) I thought I lost you..

Austin: I couldn't leave you.. Not again.. I'm done running.. (cups her face) I love you, Dawson. (Leans in)

Ally: (smashes her lips to his)

Austin: (pulls away and hugs her tightly)

Dez: (smiles) Aww!

Austin: (pulls away) Dez! I almost forgot about you!

Dez: It happens.

Austin: C'mere!

Dez: (hugs them)

Later...

Austin: So, I'm guessing that Carter told you?

Ally: Austin, why didn't you tell me?

Austin: I didn't want to break your heart even more. I didn't want you stay with me because of my condition. I'm still human.

Ally: You should've told me.

Austin: I know. And I'm sorry. (held her hand) I'll spend the rest of my living life to make it up to you.

Ally: (smiles slightly)

Austin: (kisses her)

Ally: (kisses back)

Austin: (pulls away)

Ally: (smiles and hugs him)

Austin: (hugs back)

Ally: What about your check up?

Austin: I can live without it. (got up) C'mon. Dez is waiting at the car.

Ally: (got up and intertwine their hands and walks out)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**.

* * *

_**Sonic Boom...**_

Dallas: Where is she? She should be back by now.

Ally: (walks in)

Dallas: Ally! You made it back! I take it you didn't find him?

Ally: Actually...

Austin: (walks in, smiling) Hey Guys! (smile fades) What's. Up.

Ally: We made up! (smiles and hugs Austin by the waist)

Dallas: Um.. So, Austin... What brings you here?

Austin: Well, I wanted to send my girlfriend back before I head home. (pulls away from Ally, walks towards Dallas) What have you been up to?

Dallas: What? Why must I be up to something?

Austin: (squints his eyes in suspicion) Are you sure?

Ally: Alright.. (pulls Austin away) Knock it off.

Austin: (looks at Ally, glares back at Dallas then smiles) Chill, dude. I'm joking.

Dallas: Phew...

Austin: (faces Carter and smiles) Hey Carter.

Carter: Hey. Nice of you to show. You had me worried. (grins and walk pass him)

Austin: (chuckles) Nice to see you too. And Carter? (spun around)

Carter: (stops and spun around) Yeah?

Austin: (smiles) Thank you.

Carter: (smiles back, spun around and waves) Anytime, slacker. (walks away)

Austin: Well... Today's been a really long day. I think I'm gonna head back. (kisses Ally's cheek and walks out)

Dallas: (smiles awkwardly at Ally)

Ally: Don't you think dare think that you'd go unpunish. I'll deal with you, some other time. (walks away)

_**The next day... After school..**_

Ally: (sat under the tree and wrote in her book)

Austin: (sat beside her) Hey Dawson.

Ally: (closed her book) Austin! You scared me!

Austin: Whatcha writing there?

Ally: Stuff..

Austin: (chuckles) So, you ready to go? (Got up)

Ally: Go where?

Austin: (smiles) Some place magical. (Held his hand out)

Ally: (took it and got up)

_**Miami Mall.. 7:30p.m**_..

Ally: This has been an amazing night. Thanks for the movie and dinner.

Austin: (smiles) My pleasure.

Ally: (reached the Sonic Boom) Huh, the lights are off.. Dad probably closed early. Let's go home.

Austin: Why don't we go inside? Us together..

Ally: Austin..

Austin: C'mon, please? Just you and me. (smiles) Please, Dawson?

Ally: (smiles and opens the door)

The room lit up and a crowd of Ally's close friends and relatives shouted "surprised".

Ally: Wha..

Crowd: Happy Birthday, Ally!

Ally: Oh my god... (Looks over at Austin) Austin?

Austin: (smiles) Happy birthday, Dawson. (Hugs her and kisses her forehead)

Ally: I love you. (Pulls away) Aw.. Thanks guys.

_**Later...**_

Ally: (outside the Sonic Boom, looking at the stars)

Dallas: (walked up to her) Hey Ally.

Ally: Dallas! (wipes her tears) Hi.

Dallas: Are you okay?

Ally: Fine. Just thinking.

Dallas: What are you doing out here all by your lonesome while your party is inside?

Ally: It didn't feel right. (Looks at the stars) Do you think she's up there? My mom, I mean.

Dallas: Oh.. This is about your mom. (Look at her) Absolutely. She's up there, watching over you.

Ally: I can't help feeling like I've disappointed her.

Dallas: No, you didn't. I'm sure she's proud of you. I mean you have two guys who would love you, no matter what. Me and Austin. Don't worry I won't kill him. I don't win like that.

Ally: (giggles and hugs him) I love you, Dallas.

Dallas: I know.. (pulls away) Why else would we be best friends? (smiles)

Ally: (chuckles)

Dallas: Wanna head back?

Ally: I think I'm gonna stay awhile.

Dallas: Okay.. (kisses her cheek) Happy birthday. (Left)

_**Sonic Boom..**_

Dallas: (walks in)

Austin: Hey Dallas!

Dallas: Look man, I'm trying really hard to avoid you.

Austin: I know, just.. Just hear me out, alright?

Dallas: Fine.

Austin: I wanna thank you for what you did, just now. I know we've had our differences but..

Dallas: Get to the point!

Austin: (sigh) Whatever.. Whoever Ally chooses, promise me you'll still be there for her.

Dallas: I promise. Can I go now?

Austin: One more thing, if she picks you, and I'm _sure_ she **will**, will you take care of her?

Dallas: Of course.

Austin: That's not what I meant. I meant, will you love her and only her? Will you be faithful to her and not break her heart?

Dallas: I wouldn't dare to hurt her. Why are you asking me this?

Austin: I needed to know that there's someone to take care of her. I may not be there... Just... I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Twice.

Dallas: O-okay.. Is that all?

Austin: Just this warning; if you hurt her and I find out about it, I'm coming after you. Enjoy the party. (Walks away)

Dallas: (gulp and just shrug it off)

Ally: Hey! You okay?

Dallas: Yeah.. Fine. (smiles then walks away)

Ally: Okay then..


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally, just the story.**

* * *

_**After the party...**_

Ally: Thank you for coming. (Saw Trish) Trish! Where have you been? I didn't see you all night.

Trish: Ally... You gotta see this! (walked out)

Ally: (followed her)

The old garden, that was supposedly been demolished, was still there. Ally loved the garden as it brought her inspiration to write. It was one of her favourite places of all. Ally was even more surprised that it wasn't demolished like it should be. There was lights hanging from the wall and it looked magical as the moonlight hit the pond.

Ally: The garden! It's here... But how?

Trish: (smiles) Dallas.

Ally: Dallas did that? (smiled in amazement) Wow... It's beautiful.

Dallas: Just like you. (walks out from the shadows)

Trish: I'll leave you two. (left)

Dallas: I couldn't let you celebrate your birthday without a present.

Ally: It's beautiful. Thank you, Dallas. When did you have time to do this?

Dallas: I have my ways. (chuckles)

Ally: (looks at him and smiles)

Dallas: (moves closer) Happy Birthday, Ally. (slid a bracelett on her wrist)

Ally: (brought her wrist up and looks at it) It's beautiful. Thank you. (looks up)

Dallas: (kisses her gently on the lips)

_**Later, in the practice room...**_

Ally: Austin? I have to tell you something... (opens the door and her jaw dropped)

The whole practice room was re-decorated. There was twinkling lights everywhere and Austin moved the baby grand up. In the middle of the room, stood Austin with a red rose. Austin was wearing a black v-neck and jeans with a white blazer.

Ally: Austin.. what's all this?

Austin: (Walked up to her and handed her the rose) Happy birthday, Dawson.

Ally: (smiles at the pet name, took the rose and kisses his cheek before hugging him) Thank you, Austin. (Pulls away) You didn't have to do all this.

Austin: I wanted to. (Smiles and puts the necklace on Ally's neck)

Ally: (looks at the musical note) Is this...?

Austin: The necklace Dallas thought I bought for Carter? Yeah.. I know that you've seen it and all but...

Ally: It's perfect. Thank you.

Austin: (leans in)

Ally: (moves her head away) Austin..

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: I... I have to tell you something.

Austin: What is it? (holds her hands) You can tell me anything.

Ally: (lied) It's nothing. I just... I love you so much and I don't want to lose you.

Austin: You won't. (pecks her lips and hugs her)

Ally: ...

_**The next day, at the food court...**_

Trish: Ally, are you okay? You haven't touched your food.

Ally: Huh? Oh.. I'm just a little out of it, that's all.

Austin: Hey Ally. (pecks her cheek) Hi Trish. (sat beside Ally)

Ally: Hey..

Trish: Alright, Austin.. What did you do to her last night?

Austin: What are you talking about?

Ally: Guys! I appreciate it but, I'm fine.

Austin: You look a little pale. Want me to send you home?

Ally: No.. It's fine.

Dallas: (walks up) Hey guys.

Ally: (looks at him) I gotta go. (got up and almost fell)

Austin: (caught her and helped her) You sure you don't want a ride?

Ally: I'll be fine.

Austin: No. I'm sending you home!

_**Ally's house, at Ally's room...**_

Austin: (tucked her in and kisses her forehead) Feel better.

Ally: Austin... I have to tell you something.

Austin: What is it?

Ally: Last night... Dallas kissed me.

Austin: What? You actually let him?

Ally: (got up slightly) I was so caught up in the moment that I never realized.

Austin: Caught up in the moment? Please tell me you didn't kiss him back.

Ally: (looks down)

Austin: Oh my god.. You did! (looks away)

Ally: Are you mad?

Austin: Am I mad? I'm furious! Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Ally: I was afraid that if I told you, you'd leave me.

Austin: Ally, I would never leave you. Ever. Can you answer this honestly? Do you love Dallas?

Ally: I don't know... Maybe..

Austin: Alright then. (walks away)

Ally: Austin! Don't go! Please! Just because I have feelings for Dallas, that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you. I love you!

Austin: (stops and turns around) I know you do. But.. There's something that I have to do.

Ally: Please don't hurt him!

Austin: Hurt him? Do you really think so low of me?

Ally: Of course not. I'm sorry, Austin.

Austin: I'm sorry too. (walks out)

Ally: (burst into tears and cried herself to sleep)

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, I'm sort of stuck right now. Any suggestion? By the way, thank you for the support and the lovely comments.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

_At school..._

_As Austin parks his car, all eyes were on him. Austin missed 2 weeks of school. Instead of going to class like everyone else, he went to the principal's office. Everyone began to talk about him. Did he get into trouble? Why did he miss 2 weeks of school? Then Ally's name popped up and everyone was looking at her as she walked to the entrance. She heard all kinds of remarks directed to her. Ally ignored it and went straight to her locker._

Dallas: Hey Ally! (went up to her)

Ally: Stay the hell away from me! (shuts her locker and walks away)

Dallas: What did I do wrong?

Ally: (spun around and grabbed his hand and went someplace more private) You know what you did! You kissed me! I can't believe I even let you kiss me!

Dallas: It was just a one time thing. Besides, I know you liked it.

Ally: No, I didn't!

Dallas: Oh yeah? Then why did you kiss me back?

Ally: (avoid making eye contact)

Dallas: Just admit it, Ally! You have feelings for me!

Ally: You're delusional. (walks away)

Dallas: (caught her wrist and pulled her back, inches apart)

Ally: (looks at him) W-what are you doing?

Dallas: (leans in)

Ally: Dall-

Dallas: (cuts her off and kisses her)

Austin walked out of the principal's office and saw them kissing. He just shook his head and walks away.

Ally: (pushes him off) Austin! Wait! (watches him walk away then spun around and slapped Dallas) What the hell's wrong with you?

Dallas: (chuckles)

Ally: What happened to you, Dallas?

Dallas: (chuckles) Have a nice day, Ally. (walks away)

_Ally hasn't seen Austin all day. She really had to talk to him. Austin didn't show up in any of his classes, not even lunch. Ally really began to worry._

_Austin has been hiding from everyone behind the school. He couldn't seem to focus on anything._

**_(flashback)_**  
**_Austin: (walks in the Principal's office) You wanted to see me?_**

**_Principal: Yes. Have a seat._**

**_Austin: (sat down)_**

**_Principal: I received a call from your parents in California-_**

**_Austin: (sarcasticly) Whoop-tee-doo._**

**_Principal: Anyways.. Apparently you missed your appointment. Is there something you want to tell me?_**

**_Austin: There's nothing to talk about. (looks out the window and saw Ally drag Dallas)_**

**_Principal: We're concern about your health, Mr Moon._**

**_Austin: Why? It's not like I'm gonna live any longer._**

**_Principal: Then why did you stay? You could've went home and save yourself from the suffering and yet you stayed in Miami. Why?_**

**_Austin: Because I made a promise._**

Austin: (tear trickled down his face)

_**Principal: To whom? Ms Mason? Who was apparently your childhood friend from California?**_

_**Austin: Carter? I mean, yeah she was my friend but no..**_

_**Principal: Then who?**_

_**Austin: Look, sir, I appreciate the thought but I'm fine. (got up)**_

_**Principal: Austin!**_

_**Austin: (stopped at his track and turns around) It's Ally, sir. Ally Dawson. She's the reason why I stayed and she's the reason why I'll continue to fight to stay alive.**_

_**Principal: (smiles) Thank you.**_

_**Austin: (walks out and saw Ally with Dallas and walks away)**_  
_**(flashback end)**_

_Dez walked by and sat beside him._

Dez: Hey man.

Austin: (chuckles and wipes his tears) Hey.

Dez: C'mon. Let's go home.

Austin: (got up)

Carter: (walks up to him, smiling) Hey.

Austin: (smiles) Carter...

Carter: (hugs him)

Austin: (hugs back then pulls away)

Carter: C'mon. (puts her arm around his waist and supported him)

_Ally walked out of the building and saw Dez and Carter with Austin and decided against on going after him._

_At Austin's..._

Jason: (opens the door) Carter!

Carter: (smiles) Hey Jase. (signals to Dez)

Dez: (brought Austin in and set him on the couch)

Jason: What happened?

Dez: He passed out on the way here.

Carter: This is the longest he went without medication. I don't know how long he'll last.

Jason: He has the fighting spirit. He'll be fine.

Dez: I don't know... I saw Ally with Dallas just now.

Jason: Ally? Hey, she's the girl Austin loves!

Carter: Ally cheated on him with her best friend. Although, it was just a kiss and they are not really dating, he's still heartbroken.

Jason: No. No! Austin has to stay away from them. His heart can't take it.

Dez: But he's still fighting.

Jason: What are you talking about?

Carter: Austin! He's still fighting even after every thing that has happened.

Jason: He really loves this girl.

Carter: Yeah, he does.

Jason: (smiles) Wow.

Carter: Yeah.. Hey I gotta run. Laters. (left)

Dez: Bye!

_Later..._

Austin: (woke up) What happened?

Jason: Welcome back, buddy!

Austin: (sat up)

Dez: Easy, Austin. Easy.

Ally: Austin..

Austin: (looks up) Ally...

Ally: (smiles)

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**I actually wrote this from scratch. What you usually see is planned out. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Tell me what you think is going to happen. By the way, there are only ****_two_**** chapters left. I want as many guesses as you can make. I don't care if it makes sense or not.**

**What's going to happen between Austin & Ally?**

**What happened to Dallas?**

**Most Importantly, WILL AUSTIN SURVIVE?**

**I want to hear all of your suggestions.**

**If you guys forgot of don't know who Jason is, Jason is Austin's older brother. He's around 20 something? Anyways, Jason Moon was supposed to be Riker Lynch, Ross Lynch's (Austin Moon) actual brother. Tell me what you think. (even though he's only in two episodes so far)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Previously...**

Austin: (woke up) What happened?

Jason: Welcome back, buddy!

Austin: (sat up)

Dez: Easy, Austin. Easy.

Ally: Austin..

Austin: (looks up) Ally...

Ally: (smiles)

_**Chapter 19...**_

_Jason and Dez left Austin alone to talk to Ally._

Austin: What are you doing here?

Ally: I came to apologize..

Austin: Ally.. (held her hand) You don't need to apologize. I don't blame you for what happened. (chuckles) My life is not worth fighting for, anyways.

Ally: Stop it! (Squeezes his hand) Your life is definitely worth fighting for. And you WILL keep on fighting and I'm gonna be fighting with you! Every step of the way.

Austin: Why?

Ally: Because I love you.

Austin: (smiles then fades) How will I know that you're not lying?

Ally: Because if I was, I wouldn't be able to do this.. (leans in and kisses him)

Austin: (pulls away) What about Dallas? I thought you liked him.

Ally: I don't care about him. I care about you. (Cups his face) I love you and you only. Don't ever doubt that.

Austin: (smiles and moves closer) Finally.. (kisses her)

Ally: (kisses back)

_There was a knock on the door, followed by Carter's head and Austin and Ally immediately pulled away from each other._

Austin: Carter! I thought that you had to go..

Carter: I did.. (moves aside to reveal Austin's parents)

Mike: Son..

Austin: Mom... Dad...

_**Later...**_

Austin: What are you doing here?

Mimi: We're here to bring you home. Honey, you will die without your medication. You need to see Dr Katherine today.

Austin: Again, I appreciate it but I'm fine on my own.

Mike: No, you're not fine and you know it! You're dying by the minute! Austin, can't you see that we're only helping you stay alive?!

Austin: Helping me? You sent me away to Miami because of this! And now you suddenly want to help just because I'm dying?! Thanks but no thanks! I'm fine on my own. (Got up and walks out)

Ally: Austin... (chases after him) Austin! (Bent down) Somebody call for help! Austin... Please.. Stay with me.. (burst into tears) AUSSSSTIIIIIIINNN!

_**Miami Emergency Room... (Hospital)**_

Ally: (sobbing)

Carter: (hugging Ally, calming her down)

Mike: This is all your fault! If you hadn't brought him here, none of this would've happened!

Jason: Me? You're the one who threw him out of the house. I only did what any brother would do! I took care of him! Clearly, something you couldn't!

Mike: Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young man!

Mimi: Enough! Both of you! (sat beside Ally) Hi. I'm Mimi Moon. What's your name?

Ally: (looks at her and pulls away from Carter) I'm Ally Dawson.

Mimi: Ally, huh? That's a lovely name.

Ally: Thank you.

Mimi: How did you know Austin?

Ally: I'm his g- I'm one of his friends at school.

Mimi: Did he ever tell you about his condition?

Ally: No, not really. I actually found out about it from Carter.

Mimi: I see..

Ally: Mrs Moon?

Mimi: Please, call me Mimi.

Ally: That's nice of you but no.. Mrs Moon... Why did you ever let Austin come to Miami?

Mimi: At the time... It was not my decision to make.

Ally: But, you're his mother. You let him go even after you knew about his condition?

Mimi: I know... Actually, we lived here a while ago but our company shifted to California. Austin stayed for a while before my husband threw him out of the house. He had no where else to go except for Miami.

Mike: It was my biggest mistake yet. I could've went after him but decided against it. Besides, he would never have forgiven me for what I did.

Jason: You're wrong, dad. Austin loves you. He misses you every day. Both of you. When he goes for his check ups, he always wanted to visit you but he thought you didn't want him.

Mike: (hugs him) I'm so sorry, son. (pulls away) To both of you.

_**Then the doctor approached them.**_

Doctor: Sorry to interrupt this family reunion but Mr Moon, your son is doing fine. He just passed out. Actually, we did some tests on him and he's better than fine. It's almost like a miracle!

Ally: What happened, doctor?

Doctor: His heart is healing tremendously!

Carter: He's okay?

Doctor: (smiles) He'll be just fine. You can see him if you want.

_**The doctor lead them to room 159 to see Austin. Everyone but Ally went in and greeted him. Ally just stood outside, watching them through the window. Austin turned his head towards her and smiles at her, asking her to enter. As Ally walked in, the others went out to give the two some privacy**_.

Ally: (walks in and stood beside Austin's bed) Hey.

Austin: (smiles) Hey.

Ally: How are you feeling?

Austin: Better, now that you're here.

Ally: Out of all things, you would go with that line?

Austin: (shrugs)

Ally: (giggles) You're so cheesy.

Austin: (looks at her) Hey... What's wrong?

Ally: I thought I lost you for real.

Austin: I promised you I won't. (took her hand and kissed it)

Ally: (smiles) I love you.

Austin: (smiles) I know...

* * *

**How's everyone's day going? Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm having a little break from posting. Exams are just tomorrow... So anyways, please review! Tell all your friends about this! Lol... Just kidding but seriously... Okay. This is a goodbye for now. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

After a week of observation, Austin was finally released from the hospital. Since he was still recovering, he had Dez to bring him home. As soon as the door opened, everyone inside the house shouted "surprise". It was a welcome back party. His family and friends were there. Austin was taken by surprise but Dez, being Dez, was even more surprised.

Dez: Aww... You guys are the best! (went to hug everyone)

Austin: Dez! (chuckles) This party's for me.

Dez: Oh.. (moves away from the crowd)

Austin: Don't worry, buddy. (puts his hand on Dez's shoulder) It's your party too.

Dez: Thanks, bro.

Austin: (smiles and hugs him) Proud to call you my brother. (pulls away)

Ally: (walks up) Hey!

Austin: Ally! You're here! (hugs her by the waist and kisses her temple and pulls away)

Ally: Of course! Why wouldn't I be?

Austin: (shrugs) I don't know...

Ally: (giggles then smiles sweetly) Welcome back, Austin. We missed you. (hugs him)

Austin: (hugs back) Good to be back... (pulls away and leans in)

Carter: Hey, slacker!

Austin: (moves away) Carter!

Carter: Did I interrupt something?

Austin: Nah.. (hugs her then pulls away) Excuse me, ladies. (went to his parents) Hey guys.

Mike: You're okay...

Austin: Yeah... When are you heading back?

Mike: As soon as everything's settled here... So roughly.. In two days.

Austin: I'm gonna miss you guys.

Mimi: We're gonna miss you too, Austin.. (nudge Mike)

Mike: Um... Son... You know, you could come back if you want..

Austin: For real? (smiles)

Mike: Yeah... Being here... I've learnt to accept you as you. As my son.

Austin: (hugs them) I love you guys! (pulls away and went to Ally and Carter)

Carter: Why are you so excited about?

Ally: (smiles) Yeah, what's up?

Austin: I can go home!

Ally: (face fell) What?

Austin: (smile fades) I'm going back to California. Aren't you happy for me?

Ally: I have to get some air.. (walks out)

Carter: Well, I'm happy.

Austin: (looks at her) Of course you are...

Carter: What? I am. I'm happy that your scumbag dad finally accepted you. (chuckles)

Austin: Hey! My dad's not a scumbag.

Carter: Whatever. You better talk to Ally. She looks pretty sad. See you, slacker. (walks away)

Austin walks out the house and found Ally in the balcony. He walks up to her, stood beside her and held her hand.

Ally: (sniffs) It's not that I'm not happy for you. I am.. But I.. (looks at him with red puffy eyes) I don't want to lose you.

Austin: (wipes her tears) All you had to do was ask. (cups her face) Ask...

Ally: Don't go..

Austin: (kisses her)

Ally: (kisses back as a tear fell from her face)

They walked back hand in hand, then suddenly, Ally stops at her track and turns to face Austin.

Ally: I want you to go.

Austin: But I thought you said...

Ally: I know what I said but I can't hold you back from your family.

Austin: (held both of her hands) Is this what you want? What you really want?

Ally: (nodded)

Austin: Okay... (kisses her forehead and walks towards his parents) Hey.

Mike & Mimi: (looks at him)

Austin: I'm ready to go.

Austin's parent shared a look before smiling at him. In the next two day, Austin and his family would be at the airport for their departure. At 8a.m. in the morning, Austin and Ally finally arrived the Miami Airport. Austin parked the car, took out his dufflebag and his guitar and walked into the airport with Ally by his side. Once they got in, Austin and Ally were greeted by their friends. Dez, Trish, Carter and even Dallas was there.

Austin: Dallas... What are you doing here?

Dallas: You need to know how sorry I am before you leave.

Austin: It's okay. You don't have to. (held out his hand) Nice to meet you.

Dallas: (shook his hand) You too. (took his hand back)

Austin said his goodbyes and was shock to see that his brother, Jason wasn't with the family.

Jason: I'm not going with you, Austin. I'm old enough to stay here.

Austin: (hugs him) I'm gonna miss you, Jason.

Jason: (hugs back) I'm gonna miss you too. (pulls away)

Austin: (went to Ally) I wish we had more time.

Ally: Me too.

Austin: Ally...

Ally: (kisses his lips and pulls away) I love you.

Austin: I love you too.

And with that, Austin and his parents left Miami. Austin leaves with a strong feeling of hope. He knew he'll come back sooner or later. Miami was after all, his home. Miami is where he belongs. With Ally...

**End.**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. This is the end, thanks for reading. Bye!**

**Remember to review, kays? Mkay.**


	21. Announcement

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, for those of you who are new and had just finished reading this fanfic, there is a sequel to this called TWO YEARS. It's still in the process but I hope you guys have patience because this time, it took an even longer time to write. I want you guys to have something good to read and not some crappy story.**

**Thank you for your time.**


End file.
